I Miss Him
by Midori Ookami
Summary: Title is kinda sucky but whatever... this is an Ash and Mary-Lynnette story. it is about when Ash finally comes back. there is a better summary inside the story. rated T because I'm paranoid.


I Miss Him

Summary – after ash left Mary-Lynnette has remained faithful though the whole time—this is a story about when Ash finally returns.

Disclaimer – I do not own!

STORY

Mary-Lynnette was on top of her hill star gazing like she did every night. She had graduated that day. It had been a good graduation, Rowen, Jade and Kestrel had looked stunning. She sighed at the memory; she looked very dull standing next to the goddesses that were her best friends.

What she really wanted was for Ash to come. She had been missing him ever since the day he had left and now she didn't know what to do to keep her mind off him. School hadn't been all that important after Ash left. She spent most of the night time hours drawing detailed diagrams of the stars and her daytime hours researching stars and checking her diagrams.

She angled her new more powerful telescope towards another star and pulled out her graph paper and pencil and started to draw 'Deneb'. It was clear out tonight so seeing the star really hadn't been much of a problem.

Ash originally was supposed to be here tonight but some delays came up preventing him from coming back. She supposed it would take another week from the way Rowen had put it. She had survived this long she could go another week right? She continued to draw 'Deneb' in all it's glory flawlessly.

ASH POV

I had gone back to our old Aunts house Rowen and my other sisters were there along with Mike. Their graduation had just ended, I expected Mary-Lynnette to be there as well but I should have guessed she would rather be star gazing then hang around in this dump. I said hello and good bye before I walked out the door to go find Mary-Lynnette. I missed her a lot; when I was working with Circle Daybreak I was doing it for her. I sleighed some of my dragons, not all of them but some.

I finally reached the hill and heard some one cursing about a lens or something, I knew immediately it was Mary-Lynnette. I ran up the hill to see her fiddling with her telescope trying to force I lens into its place. I smiled, man I missed her! And before I knew what I was doing I was running to her and sweeping her off her feet. Her expression was priceless as she let out a yell of surprise!

REGULAR POV

Mary-Lynnette sat there trying to force a more powerful lens into her telescope but it just wouldn't fit! She growled and cursed silently, the thing had fit yesterday! The all of a sudden she was off the ground, she let out a yell of surprise and was about to scream some more before she saw the face of her captor, Ash. He was there in all his glory. She couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around his neck. "Ash she breathed" as he sat down keeping her on his lap as he leaned against a tree at the top of the hill.

For the first couple of minute they just sat in silence happy just to have each others company. Then they spoke about all the wonderful things that happened while their other half was away. Ash had sleighed some dragons while Mary had seen new stars. When they had finally run out of things to talk about they fell back into the comfortable silence, just sitting and glowing with excitement that they were finally together.

They had been outside for hours and the sun was coming out when Mike came up the hill to check on his sister. She was sitting there in Ash's lap and they were both fast asleep leaning against the tree. He sighed, his sister was going to get sick if she stayed out here any longer but he couldn't break them up. His sister hadn't looked this happy since Ash had left. So he sighed again and cleaned up all the astronomy stuff and brought it down the hill and put it in the vehicle. He reached into the back seat and pulled out a old blanket and returned to the top of the hill. They were still sleeping peacefully. He though the blanket over them and went home hoping they would come home soon and get warmer.

It was a few hours later before Ash even stirred, but that slight movement was enough to wake up Mary-Lynnette. Her eyes opened and she realized it was quiet cool outside even with the blanket on… blanket? She looked over to where her astronomy stuff was supposed to be, it was gone. She looked back at the blanket and realized it was her brothers. Mark must have come to bring her home when she didn't come and found her sleeping with Ash.

She was very happy, she might have been a little cold but now Ash was with her everything would be all right. She turned her head to look at him and saw his eyes were also open and he was staring down at her, his eyes filled with love. She smiled back, Ash was here and that was all that mattered. She had missed him a lot. Then Ash leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and then the cheek then lingered on her lips. When they finally broke away Mary-Lynnette asked the question that had been on her mind ever since Ash had returned "When are you leaving again?" the question hurt but she had to know the answer, but Ash just continued to smile.

"I'm not going anywhere" Mary-Lynnette beamed at him. He wouldn't leave again and now she got him and he got her for the rest of their days.

AFTER THOUGHT

A/N- yah I read night world a while ago and I was wondering what happened when Ash finally came back. This is the conclusion I came up with, I was better in my head and I don't really care if you don't like it.

Please R&R and all that jazz, this is a one-shot but if you want me to add one more chapter I will if not whatever…


End file.
